


Soul Mates

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>commentfic. Grey Poupon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Mates

She kept telling herself that they weren't really going to have sex in the car. They were adults. They could wait the twenty minutes it would take to get back to Jack's apartment where there were walls and a bed and all the other things that were becoming less important the farther his hands crept up her shirt.    
  
She was about to wield her superior will power when Jack's hands suddenly stilled. He shifted his hips, neatly depositing her back into the seat before leaning over and pressing his face against the side window.    
  
He turned back to her with far too much glee in his voice. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."  
  
Sam looked past him expecting to see beer falling from the sky. "For what?"  
  
Jack rolled down his window and Sam could see another sleek, dark car sitting next to them. He waved at it, making hand cranking motions that would have been lost on most of the younger generation who had only ever seen button-operated windows.   
  
"Pardon me," he said when a face appeared in the open window. "Would you have any Grey Poupon?"  
  
The man's eyes lit up. "Yes! I do." His head disappeared for a moment and he held out a small jar of mustard when he returned. "Here you go," he said. The light finally changed and he shouted back to them as his car pulled ahead. "You have no idea how long I've been keeping this in the car waiting for someone to ask for it."  
  
"Oh, I think I do," said Jack turning the jar over in his hands. "I think I do."  
  
"You should have gotten his number," said Sam. Jack was still grinning like an idiot. "You two might be soul mates."  
  
Jack tucked the mustard into his laptop bag no doubt dreaming of the day when someone would ask him for some Grey Poupon. "I don't really have time for all that," he said. He pulled her back into his lap. "Where were we?"


End file.
